


Be Gentle.

by poseidonsheart



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidonsheart/pseuds/poseidonsheart
Summary: Paul just wants John to be a little less rough with him.





	Be Gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a small comic i saw a lil bit ago but cant remember who the artist was for the life of me i’m sorry :(

John always moved his lips roughly against Pauls. And after a while of their rough kissing, Pauls lips throbbed and his tongue ached. He pulled away from John and took a few long breaths. John sighed. 

“Would you stop pulling away from me every 10 seconds?” 

Paul wiped his sore lips. “You’re not giving me any time to breathe.” 

“Oh, come on, now.” John whined, getting needy again. He moved forward to bite at Pauls lips, only for him to pull away. “What’s the problem, bunny?” He said, sounding harsher than how he originally intended. 

“You’re always so rough. You kiss hard, bite hard, and don't give me a chance to catch my breath.” Paul said, furrowing his eyebrows. “And don't call me that.”

“Isn't that the point?” John threw his hands up in defence. Paul got up from his spot on the bed and turned down the music playing on his record player. 

“No, it's not.” He spat back, opening his window, letting a gust of cold winter wind inside. 

“What do you want from me then?” John asked, moving to look at Paul and crossing his legs. 

Paul lit a cigarette, took a puff and blew it out the window. He turned back to John and deadpanned, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “I just wish you could be a bit more gentle.” He said defensively, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh, that's what the princess wants? Softness?” John said, smirking and resting his chin on the heel on his palm. 

“Just fucking shut it, John.” Paul rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side, taking another drag from his cigarette. 

They stayed in that silence for a little while longer, John looking around his room absentmindedly. He took in things that he never noticed before, like just how many records he had, some scrapped songs on his dresser and his personal favorite, the 7 or 8 polaroids of John and him doing various things hanging on the wall above his bed. He might have to ask for a few of those. 

“Can't you just let loose?” John more or less whispered, his voice sweet. 

Paul finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “See, John, that's the problem. Every time I let loose around you, you just get rough again.” His voice was calming, doing his best to try and reason with John. 

“Come back over here.” John ordered, but it sounded more like a question. 

“You gonna go hard on me again?” Paul said, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray. He moved over to John again, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed. John moved in closer, placing his hands on Paul's waist, telling him to come closer. Paul shook his head, “Not until you show me that you can be gentle.” 

John had no reaction, he only moved forward, tilting his head and placing his lips on Paul’s. He moved his lips slowly, letting Paul take control of the kiss for now. And finally, Paul had shown John what he meant. John started to get the hang of it, although a few times Paul had to pull away from him if he started to try and bite him again. 

Paul finally pulled away to look at John. “Do you get it now?” He asked, John noticed how he wasn't trying to catch his breath. 

“Mhm.” John smiled at him and pressed a slow kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Over time, John got used to Paul wanting to be more calm. Paul still lets John be rough sometimes. And as much as John didn’t like to admit it, he enjoyed being gentle with his boyfriend.


End file.
